The present invention generally relates to electronic surveillance, and more particularly relates to use of directional image sensors in electronic surveillance, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for dynamic surveillance of a remote object using directional sensors.
In recent years, military mission planners typically have utilized a tremendous amount of intelligence information in carrying out their duties. Modern satellite imagery has proven to be an invaluable component of this intelligence information. However, it is often difficult, dangerous, and/or expensive to obtain very current and detailed information regarding dynamic rear enemy positions. Surveillance aircraft can be used, but at the risk of human life. Drones or other un-piloted surveillance aircraft have been used, but at great expense.
Missile-launched directional image sensors have gained widespread acceptance. One common usage of such directional image sensors has been in conjunction with seekers used for missile guidance. Typically, in these systems, an electronic sensor is manipulated to sense an area in front of a missile; the system is used to survey the area and to lock on and track a target. The target may be stationary or mobile, such as an enemy tank, mobile missile launcher, etc. In such systems, some information is often provided, via a telemetry data link, to a remotely located weapons officer who uses the information to guide the missile.
While these missile-launched seeker systems have proven utility in the battlefield, they do have some drawbacks. First of all, they are often used for very limited purposes. For example, seeker systems are widely used with glide bombs and other missiles to provide precision guidance only in areas very near the ultimate target. Another example is where a single seeker system is used to point a single gun or group of linked guns to lock on a mobile target, such as an enemy tank in tank-to-tank warfare. Secondly, these seeker systems typically do not generate surveillance information for use other than the targeting of the missile or other mobile munitions co-located with the seeker system.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for assisting mission planners and others with dynamic surveillance in an efficient manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for dynamic surveillance in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a GPS receiver in conjunction with a seeker to dynamically determine a location of a remotely surveyed position.
It is another feature of the present invention to include a system and software to compute a latitude and longitude coordinate for a remotely surveyed position.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved efficiency in electronic surveillance of dynamic targets.
It is another feature of the present invention to utilize an optical sighting device having angular measurement capabilities.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide the ability to use human sight-aided equipment which is capable of generating position information of a remote location.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for dynamic surveillance designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cwasted utility-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the lack of use of additional inherent utility of seekers and GPS receivers in mobile military applications has been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for dynamic surveillance, which uses a GPS receiver and an angularly adjustable image system.